galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
Non-Player Characters
Anice Biography An eccentric tech dealer located in Port Elizabeth. Her shop is a hole in the wall in an alley and only opened to those who know the code. Inside you will find seeming chaos; piles of wires and metal, boxes stacked haphazardly, and no apparent method to the madness. The jittery behavior and excitability distract others from her sharp mind and keen intuition. You can almost forget that this woman is very much wanted in the Port... and that she is far more dangerous than she appears. Relations Avix Renata has been known to deal directly with Anice, making questionable deals in exchange for technology and even cadavers for surgical practice and research. Willow Sloane Violeta Introduction As the commanding officer of a Consocorp supply bunker, she lead the fight against the machine plague of House Vatorian. She fought to keep the plague quarantined and get her men home safe. Her main priority was to get her firaxi husband and daughter out, both of whom managed to get away with the remaining uninfected soldiers. Description Willow stood at 5'8". She had a muscular but lithe form and her attire of choice was a blue and white digital camouflage shirt, pants with black boots, a plain blue hat, and a black ammunition vest. Biography Born on a space freighter, Willow quickly grew bored of the wild black yonder. She took an opportunity on Galaea to be a nightclub bouncer near the lower-class end of her town. She trained in her spare time to keep her strength up, and soon took a job at Consocorp. She was stationed in a bunker that gave out supplies and repaired ships for a 'modest' fee. She fell in love with the chief of internal affairs and married him. Later, she gave birth to a daughter named Serenity. Her call came during a bring your child to work day. A deranged worker burst through the building and tackled another man to the ground. They both rose simultaneously, and from there the machine plague spread. She sacrificed herself to Kinvaxis to allow an opening to weaken him, he bashed her head open and threw her into a vat of basilisk. She mutated as the fight went on, and a husk of her emerged. Personality Willow was a no nonsense woman-on-the-job, prioritizing efficiency and safety over loose cannon tactics. A plan for every occasion and a sharp wit keep her alive in this fight for survival. Off the job, Willow Violeta the soldier fades away, and Willow Violeta the mother comes into play. She encouraged Serenity to have no fear and love everything with a caring heart. She lost her temper every now and then, resulting in one of her soldiers being castrated. Sean Gilmore Appearance Sean is stout, tan, and the majority of the left side of his body has been replaced with cybernetic prosthetics. He dresses very well since he owns a very successful enterprise. Biography He is the owner and proprietor of Gilmore's Glorious Goods and Services and appears to be a very close friend of Doctor Terabit. Other than that, very little is known about this now cybernetic-human entrepreneur. It seems that he wants to keeps his secrets to himself, not trusting anyone enough to tell about his own past.